The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Trash cans or refuse containers are known in the art. Some include lids which can be manually opened. Others include a foot pedal mechanism that translates through a pusher arm into the lid being opened.